Clive and Katia's Song
by RoseUnicorn
Summary: This is my song fiction of Iris, Where Clive and Katia are having their first dance after their wedding and think of the memories the song brings back to them. Please read, rate and review i write them for anyone who want's to read them :


**Clive and Katia's Song**

**RoseUnicorn watched as Clive kissed Katia goodbye then grabbed him as she walked off.**

_Me: Will you do my disclaimer for me?_

_Clive: huh_

_Me: Will you do my disclaimer for my story, Please?_

_Clive: Okay, okay RoseUnicorn does not own any of the characters; they all belong to Level-5._

**Also credit goes to Shiawase no Hako the person who wrote the music! Shes amazing! And the english lyrics i got belong to adrisaurus(her youtube account name). I will put a video link, it's: watch?v=R4vKVNZAUyo . So please read, rate and review you dont have to but it will**** make me very very happy AND a big thank-you to MikuLover!**

* * *

The professor, Luke, Flora and Emmy stood and watched as the couple made their way into the middle of the dance floor, ready for their first dance. All was silent for a moment until Anton retrieved a small music box from his coat and set it down to play for the couple.

The music poured out, so did the couples memories. For Clive and Katia this was more than a song. It was their lives...

**When I think of the memories**

**We shared long ago**

_Clive was sat playing with his parents, laughing. They had been creating a mini robot puppy for Clive. It was his happiest memory_.

**There's a part deep within me**

**That wants you to know**

**Though I left without warning**

**Without a goodbye**

_It happened suddenly. Fire , smoke, he knew he had to get out of there. Fast. Running onto the street he looked around, He couldn't find his parents. They were inside, he had to get them. He was about to run in when somebody put their hand on his shoulder and told him to stay or he'd of died too. He owed everything to the person who saved him._

_Katia loved her grandmother more than anything in the world. When she had left her forever she had wanted to leave with her for a moment. That was before she remembered what her grandmother had told her, 'The ones we love never truly leave us, not as long as we remember them'. She had said that after her mother's death, even though she was only young her grandmother had always said it._

**I have faith that soon someday**

**You'll be by my side**

**I promise you**

**I'll answer your plea**

_"One day I hope he gets it back, I know it's so much to ask but could you make sure he gets it, your grandfather needs to know" Sophia had whispered as she lay dying. Katia would make sure she got her dying wish, if it was the last thing she did. Soon after Sophia's death, Katia left for Folsense_

**I swear it's true**

**Just trust in me**

**My love for you**

**Will always live on**

_A few years after Katia had been able to save her Grandfather with the help of the Professor she had gone to his flat to catch up with him. That was when she met clive. She knew it was meant to be a soon as she saw him. She also remembered hearing her Grandmothers song in the background._

_The professor had just put on a song; he said it was from a case a couple of years ago when the doorbell rang. The professor went to answer it and Clive sat there listening to the music, he was no musician but he thought this was beautiful. Just like the girl who had just walked into the room, he didn't even know her name yet he walked up to her. Took her hand, and started dancing._

**Like a song**

**A simple melody**

**Though we're apart**

**You'll always be in my heart**

_As his eyes slowly closed he saw them, his parents. He had so much to say, to ask, to apologise for. However before he could speak his mother shook her head and said. "We will wait, it's not time yet. We love you darling; we'll always be with you. I'm glad to see you kept that puppy". _

_He didn't know if it was real but that time he just wished it was, he recalled how he had tried to destroy London for them. And how he was now being half carried out of a collapsing fortress. He had saved him again._

**I'll dream of the day**

**You travel my way**

**And we make a brand new start**

**Never forget my oath come what may**

**The sun will shine someday**

_Dancing with Clive she realized how she had become everything her grandmother would of wished. Her thoughts flicked back towards the painting that hung in her grandfathers home. _

_"I wish you were here grandmother" she whispered._

_Clive looked into her eyes and spoke quietly "she is"_

_Katia felt tears prickle her eyes and said "They are too"_

**With new horizons to pursue**

**New horizons here with you...**

As the song reached its end Anton retrieved the music box and the couple gazed into each other's eyes and knew that they were meant to be.

* * *

**(A/N) I am in love with that song at the min, so i decided to do a song-fic. Im not sure if this is okay, proberly terrible, but please rate and review :)**

**OOh and this is also the song on the end of professor layton and pandoras/ Diabolical box, if you didn't know :)**


End file.
